<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood on the Floor by DepressingGreenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796767">Blood on the Floor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie'>DepressingGreenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Ultimates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Injury, Capwolf, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Injury, King Tony Stark, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Mutual Pining, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark (Ultimates)/Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vampire Tony Stark, Werewolf Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony looks up at the soft knock at his door. There was only one person who would be chambers so late. And yet it’s not the one he wishes it were. He sighs softly to himself.</p><p>“Come in” he calls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team Angst</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood on the Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo <a href="https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can"> “Betrayal” [I1]</a></p><p><b>Team:</b> Angst<br/><b>Bonus:</b> Royalty AU, Vampire AU, Stark men are made of iron, It wasn't worth it, Capwolf</p><p>This was <i>heavily</i> influenced by <a href="https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ultimates_2_Vol_1_9">'Ultimates 2 Vol. 1 #9'</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony looks up at the soft knock at his door. There was only one person who would be chambers so late. And yet it’s not the one he wishes it were. He sighs softly to himself.</p><p>“Come in” he calls.</p><p>Natasha slips in through the door, flashing him one of her dangerous smiles.</p><p>He returns it half-heartedly. “And what do I own the pleasure of this lovely visit?” he asks.</p><p>“I was thinking you might like a late night nibble, my lord” she says, stalking over to him.</p><p>“Hmmm.” He says as he sits down on his bed.</p><p>Natasha sits herself down on his lap, bearing her neck to him. It’s a lovely neck. Beautiful and slender, the skin so soft and warm. But it was not the neck he dreams of in his most private moments. A strong neck, corded with muscles that beg to be licked and nipped. A strong and steady pulse that sings to him like a siren.</p><p>Tony runs his fangs over her flesh. He can feel her pulse jump at the attention.</p><p>He’s about to bite when he hears a noise that sounds suspiciously like an explosion. He pulls away from her. “What the hell was that?” He says, grabbing hold of her shoulders to keep her at arm’s length.</p><p>Natasha shrugs him off, curling back into his arms. “It doesn’t matter. Just relax” she purrs in his ear.</p><p>Despite the shiver of pleasure that causes he can’t shake his unease. “It sounds like a damn war is going on out there. We can’t just sit around, we have to see what’s going on.” he says, trying unsuccessfully to push her away again.</p><p>“Shhhh” she says, running a nail across his lips, making them tingle wonderfully. “Just relax”</p><p>“Oh, no” Tony says with a frown, starting to put his full strength behind his attempts to shake her off.</p><p>Natasha’s right hand lets go to reach behind her. “Oh, yes” he says, and suddenly there’s a gun pointed to his temple.</p><p>Tony looks her in the eyes, and she stares right back unflinchingly. He could smell the silver in the gun, he knows it would kill him. Maybe he would be fast enough to get out of her way, but it was unlikely as this range.</p><p>He was probably not going to be walking away from this. He gives her a bitter smile.</p><p>The doors to his room implode with a loud <em>CRASH! </em></p><p>Tony and Natasha both turn around at the sound. There in the doorway stood a large blond werewolf, snarling, baring his large teeth.</p><p>“No” Tony whispers. He twists around and lunges for his nightstand.</p><p>Steve charges at Natasha, growling ferociously. Natasha fires her gun at him, deftly darting across the room away from Steve. When she was out of bullets, he pulls a blade from her thigh strap and confronts him directly.</p><p>Tony pulls his gun out of the nightstand, but it’s unloaded. “Fuck” he spits. It will have to do.</p><p>Steve and Natasha are brawling on the floor, Natasha pinned under Steve. Seeing his chance, Tony lunges at her, swinging the gun at her, hitting her in the temple. She goes limp, blood pooling down her face.</p><p>He turns to Steve, expecting to find the man up already, but the werewolf is laying still on the floor.</p><p>“Steve!” he cries, throwing the gun onto the bed. “Steve, no. Please”</p><p>He crouches down beside Steve and rolls him over on to his back. The amount of blood all over him is sickening. God, she got him with the silver bullets.</p><p>Tony looks up at the door as his guards file in. “Happy. Get a healer, now! Hurry!” he commands the head of his guard.</p><p>Happy rushes off to fetch a healer. The rest see about removing Natasha from the room.</p><p>Slowly Steve shifts back into his human form. Tony pulls Steve into his lap. They were running out of time.</p><p>“No, no, no. Darling, what have you done?” he cries.</p><p>“I protected you” Steve says.</p><p>“Stark men are made of Iron. I would have been fine.” he says, his stomach twisting bitterly. “It would have ricocheted right off me” his joke falls flat.</p><p>“You can shoot through Iron.” Steve says, reaching up to caress his cheek. “Wasn’t gonna risk it. It was worth it.”</p><p>“You stupid mutt.” Tears run down his cheeks. “It wasn’t worth it. It wasn’t worth it, darling. You shouldn’t have done it. God.”</p><p>“It was for you” Steve grunts, “always worth it.”</p><p>“I hate you so much right now.” He growls.</p><p>“I’m sorry” the man says, his lips twitching downward into a frown. “I love you”</p><p>“Don’t you dare fucking die on me, Captain” he shouts. “Please” his lips start to tremble. His father would be sick if he could see him now, or heaven forbid, Gregory.</p><p>Tears blur his vision so heavy he nearly can’t see Steve. He brushes them away with a growl of frustration. If these are his last moments with Steve, he doesn’t want to miss it because of a few tears.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. I’m sorry” Steve repeats over and over again. His voice getting weaker and weaker, like sand slipping through an hourglass.</p><p>Tony swallows past the lump in his throat. “I love you too” he whispers.</p><p>Steve gives him a soft, happy smile. And his eyes slip shut.</p><p>“Steve!” He screams, shacking the man’s shoulders. But he gets no response. “Damn it, Steve. Don’t do this to me”</p><p>He can hear the man’s pulse slow, his breathing has all but stopped. Steve was right on deaths doorstep. The healer wasn’t going to make it in time.</p><p>In an act of desperation, Tony latches onto Steve’s neck, sinking in his teeth and injecting his venom in to Steve’s system, praying that Steve’s lycan immunity doesn’t make this fail.</p><p>“Please, Steve, forgive me” he whispers into Steve’s neck, his lips stained with the man’s blood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~✨~<br/><br/>⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile">my profile</a>.<br/>⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.<br/><br/>~✨~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>